The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
As Internet content users and pieces of massive Internet content increase in number, quality of service (QoS), such as a reduction in download speed for web pages, videos, audio, images, and applications, is at issue.
Various content transmission service technologies are currently under development. These content transmission services enable transmission of large files, such as online motion pictures (video on demand (VoD) and live streaming), music streaming, file uploading, and file downloading, and the corresponding market is expanding accordingly.
With the rapid proliferation of smart phones, services for transmitting massive content, such as YouTube, Internet protocol television (IPTV), Apple App Store, and T-Store, have been recently developed, and the advent of these services is leading to a drastic increase in the traffic on communication networks.
These services are characterized by transmitting content, which is duplicated a different number of times according to popularities, to a user in the same domain or the same radio coverage, and their importance is gradually increasing. The inventor(s) has experienced that while the traffic on communication networks is drastically increasing due to transmission of massive content, duplicate transmissions of content further increase the traffic load on communication networks, resulting in the deterioration of communication service quality.